Yours Fatefully
by liveloverush
Summary: Camille and Logan are two lonely souls. Camille is a professional makeup artist living with her mum who suffers from anxiety disorder. Logan, on the other hand, is a professional photographer living with his father who suffers from night blindness. The two lonely souls remain unmarried due to their devotion to taking care of their parents. Will they ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another Lomille story. This one will be approximately 20 chapter, or maybe more. I'll try to upload as fast as I can. Do remember to review because more reviews = faster chapter update. So I'm gonna stop rambling so you can read the prologue - enjoy...**

* * *

POV Camille

_My hair was perfectly curled along with a braided hair band to complete the look. Wearing a off white dress that flow down my waist perfectly. I was surrounded by tall grass. Curious I was. Lost, I must say. Clueless on where I'm going. Scared. Fear. I was alone. Until, a man dressed in a similar coloured suit appeared from behind the tall grass. Chasing me, playfully. Moments later I was about to trip but thankfully I was caught. Caught in the arm of this man. I lifted his shirt sightly, and it seemed that he has a heart birthmark - right above his hip. This was the man of my dream, and I guess the love of my life. _

'Ahh!' Well my perfectly romantic fairytale dream has been ruined by non other than my photo framed placed right above my goes my chances of seeing the face of my dream guy. Why must this always happen? But the photo frame wasn't the only thing that woke me up. It was my mother too. She's playing with two wooden spoon - making a tocking sound, in the middle of the night.

"Ma... what are you doing and why aren't you in bed already?" questioning my ma. "They want to keep me awake with all that noise!" my ma answered and sounded quite annoyed. "I have put up with them for such a long time!"

"But instead you kept me up" I mumbled.

"Well it's all because they kept me awake. I'm returning tit for tat." My ma answer furiously, throwing the spoon onto the coffee table. "I can't let them think that I fear them." She even a louder bang by hitting the spoon on our wooden coffee table.

Skillfully grabbed the spoon away from my ma, I reasoned with her. Telling that her should go back to sleep because there's not a single sound made from our neighbours. But apparently, she had to reasoned back saying that she clearly heard noises. And so I reasoned back, "Then why you alway complained that you have hearing problem & need to turn up the TV's volume?" Annoying her answered, "Just note that their noisiness woke me up! I have repeatedly told you that they dislike me. So that's why they make noises to keep me awake." I had to hand gesture to keep her volume down. Then let me to another point, "Why would they dislike you?" She just innocently responded, "Cause they think that I sweep rubbish to their doorstep." and then she raised her voice saying that it was just her luck on getting such neighbours. "I know how to solve this problem... let's move out!" my ma just suggested. Getting tired of this madness, I kindly gestured her to go to bed. And kindly reminded her that inadequate sleep is bad for her BP. But she had to argue. Still, I pressurised her. Saying that I had to go to work early to apply the bride's makeup.

Logan's POV

_Picturing a traditional wedding. I was waiting for my bride to be. Entering the doorway, a white veil covering her face. My dad cheerful nudged me and whispering, "The bride's here." But I was frightened. Terrified. I screamed my lungs out, "I can't marry someone who I don't love! NO!" But my dad had to butt in. Saying I'll be a unfilial child if I don't produce another descendant. "AHHH!"_

Woah. That woke me up from my horrible nightmare. Stretching. You could see a heart birthmark peeking through my shirt. It's about 8-ish. Time to get ready.

I walked out of my room seeing my dad practicing his 'drama musical' thingy. He has passion for that kind of thing. He greeted morning and continued with singing and moving. I just casually said, " Stop. Don't move." I grabbed my DSLR and started taking photo's of him, performing. "Pa you have the wow factor" My dad started smiling, " Really?" I just nodded. "I know you're just humouring me," my father said, letting out a sigh. "But I'm getting old... but I know that I'll always be younger than tomorrow." I nodded and responded,"And that's why we must capture of the day. So, c'mon." I snapped more pictures of my dad. Complementing on every pose. And I casually added after the photo session, "And this proves that you'll look younger than tomorrow. So I will take a picture of you every day" But my father responded doubtfully, "Tomorrow? I might not even see tomorrow..."

"Pa, look at this," I showed him the picture and said, "c'mon you should be happy. We don't want to take un-glam pictures of you, now do you? So let's take of pictures" But sadly, my dad swing his body around and said, "I'm too tired." I smiled and thought to myself, "_Typical Pa._"

* * *

**How was it? Bad? Good? Please review. And I know the prologue was short but it's meant to be short, right? **

_Ps; please follow my twitter ** liveloverush_** I follow back, just mention me. _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. I gotten 2 reviews already - *happy dance* Really appreciate it. I know this chapter is short but hopefully I'll finish Chapter 3 by today too. So continue reading :)**

* * *

Camille's POV

Medication scattered on the dining table. I was preparing Ma's medicine for the day. Now I'm gulping down my tea and munching on my sandwich. "Morning," I heard my ma walking towards the dining table. I offered her to join me for breakfast. She sat down and spread jam on her bread. And then I casually asked, " What day is it today?" She just replied me, "It's day 15, Sunday." I just nodded and handed her medication for today. She took it and said, "You need not remind me every single day. I do remember to take them." I nodded and said, "Good that you do. OK, I'm off to work." Knowing my ma, she always has to remind to not come back too late. Given to her disorder, she get anxious pretty fast, making her heart rate speed up. She also explained that she's feeling rather dizzy. So I reminded her to not go downstair by herself and assure that I'll come back right after work. "Don't forget your mobile. Should anything happen-" "Yeah, yeah, you'll contact me," I responded even before she could finish her sentence. "I'm off. I'll be running late if I don't" Ma just waved back.

Currently at work, applying the bride's makeup. "Ok, done," cheerfully told bride. She just smiled and thanked me with a similar cheery tone. I handed her a mirror and she took a look at herself. She smiled, complementing my makeup skill.

And then my best friend/co-worker/'boss' came into the room and as usual she's complement the bride and then ask me to become her makeup artist for her wedding as she predicted to be next year. Both the bride and I simultaneously said shockingly,"You're getting married next year?" Jo then casually added,"Yes, I vowed that I'd get married before 30. I'm already 29 this year." Knowing that she hasn't got a boyfriend, I asked her,"May I know where the groom is?" Jo just chuckled and said,"I'm still finding him." I let out a sigh and told her that she's not even attached, but yet she's sure she'll be married next year. Jo with a determined tone, "I'll stop at nothing to achieve my goal."

I loudly whispered to the bride, "She's obsessed with getting married." Jo grabbed my shoulder,"Miss, I don't wish to end up single in my 30s like you are." Yeah I'm 31 years old. I slapped her butt. And the bride chuckled and said, "Cam, ignore her. Don't get married for the sake of doing it." I assure her that I won't. Jo had to butt in and say,"That's easy for you to say since you're getting married. Letting out a sigh, I asked Jo to help me pack up since the groom will be here soon. The bride then casually said that there's few eligible guys in the groom's entourage. She also advised us to check them out...

Logan's POV

Like every morning, I had to prepare food for breakfast as well for lunch. Pa was just in the living room, flipping through album of when he was younger, performing. It was his daily routine. But today I asked him curiously why he had to look at those picture. He just replied, "I want to view them as much before I permanently go blind. I reminded him to drink more tea to improve his vision. Pa said, "Don't hassle and make for me tea. It doesn't work for me. I'll be blind as a bat when night falls. "Pa, I've heard of a therapy known as pine needle therapy. It's known to be a great remedy for night blindness." Pa just shook his head and state that he'll lose his vision in only a matter of time. I then said, "If you still wish to see your handsome son, then take your meds regularly." "Now look at this. I was far more dashing and handsome that you," my pa casually added. I chuckled and respond,"I still think your son is far better-looking." "Yeah right. Don't flatter yourself," my pa slightly punch my shoulder. I argued back and said that I shouldn't tell lies. Pa reminded me to leave for work or I'll be late. I then gave him the tea...

* * *

**Love? Like? Hate? Please review. And stay tune for the next chapter :)**

_Ps; Please follow my twitter ** liveloverush_** I follow back, just mention me._**  
**


End file.
